


Like Magic - Confessions

by disturbedGamer



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbedGamer/pseuds/disturbedGamer
Summary: Mephisto and Alice's first date.





	Like Magic - Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Alice is 18 years old. Also she is autistic, so if I wrote something that is offensive please let me know!

You hate the hospital, you don't even like visiting people in the hospital much less staying in one yourself. After suffering a collapsed lung, shattered ribs, and a broke arm, you didn't have much choice in the matter. You're glad when you finally reach your home, taken there by taxi. You glance at the dead olive branch you hung above your door, meant to keep away negative people. Seeing it reminds you that you will need to strengthen the wards around your house soon. Though that won't be fun with just one functioning arm. 

You unlock your front door, and you expect to be greeted by your familiars, your undead dog, max, and several goblins. However, you find your friend Mephisto standing there. He's not in his usual attire, but in brown tux, black shirt and pink polka dot tie. 

"Welcome home~" Mephisto greets you with a wink. You look down and notice the box in his hand. Your familiars are all watching from the couch, with the exception of Max, who runs up to you and sits, bone tail wagging away. Your rub his head, feeling the dead skin under your fingers. 

You hesitate before speaking to your guest. "Hi," You almost ask how he got inside your house, but then you remember who it is you're speaking to. "What's the box for?" You ask. 

"Oh this?" He gestures by lifting it slightly in one hand. He then extends it towards you. "It's a gift, I figured you'd enjoy it after being stuck in the hospital for so long." 

You take the box, and stare down at it for a moment. You find yourself far more interested in information than whatever's inside the box. 

"What happened to Amaimon?" You ask, your eyes move to meet his. However, you quickly move your gaze to his nose, a trick your mother taught you since you hate eye contact. 

"Eh? He must have run off somewhere." Mephisto shrugged as he spoke. 

You know he's lying. You've had plenty of time to sit and think about the events that occurred before you went to the hospital. you tried to talk to Amaimon, you wanted things to end peacefully. When that failed, you fought him. You knew another demon king wouldn't get a mile close to you without Mephisto allowing it. 

"You know where he is. You sent him after us. You sent him so Rin would reveal himself-" You voice raises to a yell."They cut his legs off! They could have killed him! Why would you do that!?" You throw the box across the room, it hit the wall and slide down to the floor. The noise caused your goblin familiars to jump, and some of the smaller ones went and hid under your couch. 

Mephisto stares at you silently, eye's wide. He smile shrinks but doesn't leave. "You believe what the demon told you?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm stupid Samael. We're friends. Or at least I thought we were. Tell me the truth or get out." You motion your head slightly towards the front door. 

The use of his real name makes his eyes go ever wider than before. His smile also widens as he lets out a laugh. "You've known what I am this entire time?" 

"Yes." Your reply is blunt, and you give no explanation as to how. 

"Very well," He snaps his fingers and the front door shuts behind you, "I will tell you. You are correct about me sending Amaimon to fight Rin. However he was under orders not to kill any of you. Though," His eyes scan your body, and his voice dropped in tone, "He nearly broke that rule." 

"I noticed," You speak quietly, glancing down at the sling holding your arm. You also have skin freshly grafted onto your unbroken arm, and the bald spot on the top of your head where they preformed surgery to correct the depressed skull fracture you suffered. 

You're amazed that you have no brain damage, and that you're alive at all, really. 

"But worry not," Mephisto spoke up, "He will be dealt with." A smirk remained on his face, eye lids low. 

"No." 

"Eh, what?" 

"No. You sent him. This is all your fault. Do not harm him for this." You do your best to keep your eyes on his face. 

"That isn't up to you, now is it?" He says. 

Your eyes glance down and away, before returning to Mephisto. Your voice is small when you speak again, "Please don't?"

"Hmmmmm, very well then, no harm will come to him," he waves his hand in front of him as if shooing away the idea. "And about Rin, do you really think I'd let him die?"

You reach for and take the chew-able necklace around your neck and put the black mushroom pendant in your mouth, and think. "I'm not sure. Every account I've read about you, says you're a trickster. So I don't know what you might do." 

He laughs at you, "You believe every story about me?" 

"No, but every myth has a seed of truth to it." You tilt your head slightly, grinding your teeth on you necklace. "If you want me to know, tell me." 

Again, he laughs, "What fun would that be?"

You laugh in response too, "Wow okay, asshole." 

The unease in the room dissipated because of your shared laughter. Mephisto snapped his fingers, and the box you threw earlier appeared back in his hand. He extended his hand and offered it to you once again. You hesitate for a moment, before taking the box again. Curiosity takes you, and you take it over to the coffee table, and pull the lid off. 

Inside was a book, about four inches thick.The outside is hard, the designs on the cover is black, curls going in directions with little reason to the design. You open it to the first page, to see it's written in Gehennian. 

"A Collection of Fairy Tales, Myths, and Legends", Read the first page. You freeze for a moment in surprise. 

"This is a book from Gehenna," You speak just barely above a whisper. 

"I was planning to tell you who I was, after you opened your gift you know."

You let out a loud squeal, jump in place, and begin flapping the hand that isn't in a sling. 

"Thank you!" 

Mephisto doesn't respond but snaps his fingers, and another book appears in his hand. Much less gory looking than the book you have. It's white with eloquent writing on it. "This is book I wrote. Filled with spells dealing with time and space."

You gasp and reach for the book, but her pulls it away from you. 

"Wait a moment~" You smiles at you, "You can have this one, but you must do something first." 

You backed up, confused. You ask, "what is it?" 

"I've made reservations at a restaurant in the city for ten tonight. All you need to do is join me." He glances at the clock on your wall, "Which will be in an hour." 

Having parents that put emphasis on public appearance, what they taught you kicked in. You looked terrible and didn't have much time, and with a cast you would need to bathe instead of shower. 

"Oh, okay. Just give me time to get ready, okay?" You rush upstairs before he can even respond. 

It wasn't until you were drying yourself off after you bath did you realize that your best friend, and principal had asked you on a date. 

You're not opposed, though you would have appreciated it if he didn't bribe you into it. 

You finish getting ready, you wear you black dress shirt, black slacks and black mary janes. You also put your yellow cat-eye lenses in, you would have also put your fangs in, but those don't go well with solid food you found out. 

"Well, I look alright, Max?" You turn and ask you ever-loyal undead-dog. He barks in approval. You pat him on the head, and make your way back downstairs. You find Mephisto reclining on one of your sofas, reading one of your mangas. 

He looks up from it, "Ah, there you are. Are we ready to go?" He stands and the book vanishes. You hope it's gone back to it's proper place on the shelf. 

"Yes, but-" 

"'But?' Can I do anything nice without you disapproving?"

You frown, "I'm not disapproving. I'm just saying you could have asked me out without the bribe."

"Oh, so you do not want the grimoire then?"

"Oh spirits, yes, I do want the book!" 

He laughs at you again.   
\---  
Inside his hot pink limo, you sit next to him, perpendicular. You eye the mini bar. Drinking would help calm your nerves, though you might drink to much and risk looking like a fool. Your parents would hear if you embarrassed yourself in public. 

"Help yourself," Mephisto interrupted your thoughts. 

"No, I better not."

"Very well. I'll get you drunk when I take you home then." He winks at you as soon as you turn your head to look at him. 

Your face goes hot and you attempt to cover your smile with your hand. "You fucking creep."

He smiles at you and laughs. You only just now realize how much you love the sound of his laugh. 

You finally get to the restaurant. It's inside a large skyscraper. You still haven't gotten used to the size of them yet, despite living in LA and then Tokyo for several years. 

You both enter, and ride up the elevator the floor the restaurant is in. People look over at you, and some stare. Of course they do. You do your best to ignore them, and keep your focus on your friend. 

Your friend. Your best friend. Your boyfriend? 

You run the thought though your mind as you walk, following the waiter to your table.   
He takes you to a booth, with a light hanging above it. The whole place how low lighting you notice. You sit down and order your drinks. You're still too nervous to drink anything so you order a soda. Mephisto orders something called a ginger berry smash. Once the waiter leaves, you adjust the earplugs in your ears to pick up a little more sound. 

You look through the menu, Mephisto is making comments and talking to you, but you're not good at talking while doing something else. 

You decide on some sushi rolls since you're not too adventurous when it comes to food, You put your menu down and turn your attention to Mephisto. 

"So, how long?" You ask, making sure to keep your voice down. 

"Hm?" He tilts his head at you, eyebrows high. 

"How long have you been wanting to ask me out like this?"

"Not too long after you went into the hospital," He answered. He opened his mouth again, but stopped before actually saying anything. 

"What?" 

"I suppose the idea of losing you," He pauses, "Made me realize what you are to me." 

Your cheeks grow warm, and you respond. "But isn't this illegal? Couldn't you get into a lot of trouble?"

He flashed a wicked smile at you, "No need for you worry about that my dear student. Now, my turn to ask you a question." 

You swallow, "Alright."

He begins speaking in a language you don't actually have a name for, but you understand perfectly none the less, "Where did you learn to speak the language of Gehenna?" 

You eyes drop from his face and you stare at your menu. He's asking about a part of your life you'd rather not mention. 

"I have my ways," You answer, speaking in Mephisto's mother tongue. 

He chuckles at you, "Now that's not very fair, I answered your questions." 

"Well I did technically answer yours," You've both switched back to using English. 

"Alright, then let me ask you this; how did you know who I am?" 

That you can answer, "One of my special interests is demons. Any legend or clue of their whereabouts is probably somewhere on my computer. Plus I'm a deviation witch. I can use magic to find things out." 

"'Special interests?'" Mephisto asked. 

"Yeah. I have autism if you haven't figured that out yet. My other special interests are magic and fashion." 

"You're into fashion and you wore that?" 

"I was rushed. Also you're no one to talk since you're wearing that tie with that suit." You quip back. 

He laughs lightly at your comment, then asks, "Why is it you've never mentioned any of this before?" 

"You never asked." You shrug, "You just talked about what you liked but that was fine. I like learning about you. I guess that makes you another one of my special interests- Wait, is that weird?" You stop and quickly ask. 

His smile widens and he shakes his head, "I find it flattering!" 

"Oh good. I sometimes come off as creepy. That's what-" You pause, "Some people have told me. Then again, you do too."

"Oh? Who said that?" He asked, it doesn't seem offended, but curious.

"Rin." 

The waiter returned with your drinks and took your order. You and Mephisto spent the rest of the dinner discussing many things, the conversation often leaving and returning to topics at random. 

You were laughing together when you returned to Mephisto's limo. Feeling more relaxed, you reach for the mini bar once your inside the limo. 

"Oh? Now you're getting into my mini bar." He points out, he voice holding a teasing tone. 

"Yup." You reply flatly. 

"Well get me a glass while you're at it, my dear." 

You pause when you hear what he called you, but you make no comment and get a couple champagne glasses, and reach for a small bottle of chardonnay, before you realize your right arm is still broken. You huff and hand him both glasses and then go back for the bottle. 

But before you can reach it, it vanishes in a puff of pink smoke. You turn and look at Mephisto who now has the bottle in his hand. 

"Oh fuck you," You say, sitting back up and sliding back over to him. 

"But Ms. Cross, this is only our first date!" He only laughs a bit and hands you one of the glasses. You choose to not react to his little tease. He pours some chardonnay into both of them, and asks, "Well, what shall we toast to?" 

You squint your eyes at him, the question seeming very stupid to you. "To us, obviously." 

He lets out a laugh, and gently clinks his glass against yours. 

"I like your laugh," You comment. You turn to take a drink from your glass. When your eyes return to Mephisto, he's staring at you. "What?"

"My laugh?" He asks, one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, it sounds nice." You explain. You return to your drink, but you jump slightly when you feel a hand wrap around your waist. You quickly realize it's Mephisto as he pulls you closer to him. Close enough that your thighs are now touching. His hand remains on your waist as you look from your thighs to his face which is now a pleased grin. You look away, and you can feel a blush on your cheeks. 

You're both tipsy from the alcohol by the time you get back to your house. You climb out of the limo, fallowed by Mephisto. You begin to unlock the door, when you feel yourself being taken by the shoulder and turned around. Mephisto places a hand on your chin, staring at you. You frozen, sure he was about to kiss you. 

However he lowers his hand, and instead takes your hand and places a kiss to the back of it, like you've read in a dozen corny romance novels. 

He stands back up, smile still ever present on his face. "Well, I suppose I should be on my way, it's irresponsible for a student to be up so late, don't you think?" 

You squint your eyes, "But, you're the one who took me out."

He laughs at you. You guess it's a joke you missed. 

"Good night my dear, it's been a treat." He says, giving you a small bow. 

You return the bow, "Good night, Mephy." 

He lets out another laugh, but before you can ask what he's laughing at, he's back in his limo, and soon gone down the road. You turn and unlock the door, and head in. 

You're greeted by your dog Max, and your goblins. A voice calls out from the kitchen, "Hello deary, did you have a nice time?" 

It's the ghost that resides here. She was here before you even moved in. "Yes I did, Granny." You look over at where you left the book of fairy tales, and see the grimiore Mephisto promised you is sitting right next to it. You walk over to it, eager to learn it's secrets. You decide the other book will be good reading when you're in class and have nothing else to do. 

You open the book, and to your surprise, you find a note folded just under the cover. You open the note, it reads; 

"Try not to stay up too late studying sweetheart, you wouldn't want to ruin your sleep schedule.   
\- Mephisto ~<3"

You suppress the urge to laugh. There's no way you can sleep with brand new spells to memorize!


End file.
